De California a Tokio
by Em Hatake
Summary: Se conocieron al otro lado del charco y se separaron al volver. Un collar puede traerte recuerdos que no esperabas, reanimar sentimientos que creías controlados. —Ahora dime, ¿está Naruto-kun en Tokio? —Creo que sí.


**De California a Tokio**

_Em Hatake_

_Naruto_ (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

.

* * *

Pasé las hojas de mi libro con parsimonia. Era entretenido, con un tema interesante, fresco, de actualidad, con gran variedad de puntos de vista y una visión bastante amplia de la realidad de la sociedad actual. Me deshice de la capa de papel que tienen siempre los libros en la cubierta y contemplé la lisa portada gris, sin ningún adorno. Mucho mejor, en lugar de ese rojo y amarillo tan llamativos.

Terminé el capítulo, y la primera parte, en demasiado poco tiempo. El reloj de mi móvil marcaba las cuatro y dos de la mañana cuando me dispuse a cerrar las tapas de cartón, antes de darme cuenta de que no tenía un separador a mano. Siempre he sido de los lunáticos fanáticos de los libros a papel que odian doblar las esquinas porque el libro se estropea, así que me negué a hacerlo.

Miré alrededor en el nuevo piso que mis padres habían adquirido en Tokio, en todo el centro. A pesar de ser un ático de lujo con unas preciosas vistas de la ciudad, sobre todo de noche, se encontraba todavía medio vacío. En mi habitación apenas había unos libros en las estanterías, algo de ropa en el vestidor y lo imprescindible en el cuarto de baño, y tanto mis padres como Itachi estaban en las mismas condiciones. Claro, que a mi hermano no le importaba porque casi no pasaba tiempo en casa.

Dejé, boca abajo, el libro abierto por donde me había quedado y empecé a rebuscar por los cajones y las cajas que mi madre había ido colocando cuando, de día, desempaquetaba cosas. En uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche, el primero, encontré algo interesante.

Saqué con cuidado y adoración el collar que, enredado con algunos cables, allí descansaba. Era un típico collar veraniego de esos que jamás tendría: muy pequeñas piedras blancas conformaban el cordón, y al final colgaba un colmillo de marfil con una muesca rojiza en un extremo. Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí ante el recuerdo.

_—¡Vamos! A las chicas les encantan estas cosas, así ligarás._

_—Yo ya ligo, dobe._

_—¡Más!_

_Dudaba que fuese posible ligar más de lo que yo lo hacía. Miré a Naruto con una ceja alzada. Mi amigo sostenía el dichoso collar en las manos y me lo acercaba con ánimo a la cara, como si así fuese a cambiar de opinión. Negué con la cabeza por enésima vez._

_—No quiero un collar de chulo-playa, anormal._

_—Te quedaría muy bien, ajá —dijo Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza para darle más verosimilitud a su afirmación._

_Mis pómulos dejaron de ser blancos y pasaron a ser rosáceos, pero él no se dio cuenta. El muy idiota. Mi precipitada decisión de comprar el maldito collar debió ponerle sobre aviso, pero tampoco. Le di tres dólares al tío calvo con gorra roja del puesto ambulante del paseo marítimo de Los Ángeles y seguí andando, dispuesto a guardar el objeto de discordia en el bolsillo del bañador y no volver a sacarlo._

_—¡Hey, si te lo compras, póntelo, capullo!_

_Le lancé una mirada hastiada y, sólo por no oírle, o eso pensó él, saqué el collar y empecé a atarlo tras mi cuello._

_—¡¿Pero es que no sabes nada de estilismo, o qué?! —exclamó Naruto._

_—¿Y tú no sabes dejar de gritar?_

_Negó con la cabeza en un gesto reprobatorio que yo aproveché para burlarme de él._

_—Si vas a llevarlo, quítate la camiseta —dijo, como una orden._

_—¿Qué?_

_No pensaba quitarme la camiseta, ¡no frente a él! No me había metido en el agua por vergüenza a que me viese. ¿Y si no le gustaba mi cuerpo? No tendía a sentirme inseguro, pero ese chico me gustaba demasiado. Aunque, claro, él seguramente ni se fijaría en mi cuerpo porque no tenía un buen par de tetas así que, ¿qué más daba?_

_Reuniendo valor en un suspiro guardé de nuevo el collar y llevé las manos al borde de la camiseta tirando hacia arriba mientras ordenada a mi cerebro no llevar demasiada sangre a mis mejillas. Sin mirar a Naruto cogí el colgante y finalmente lo até tras mi cuello, dejando que colgase entre ambas clavículas. En seguida noté más miradas de lo normal sobre mí, pero no me preocupé por ellas. Me atreví a mirar a Naruto._

_Me observaba el pecho con el ceño fruncido y un puchero en los labios, al parecer absorto en mirarme, hasta el punto de hacerme sentir incómodo. ¿Qué le gustaba tan poco como para poner esa cara?_

_—No es justo —gimoteó—. Eres más guapo y estás más bueno que yo._

_Me obligué a poner cara de circunstancias, no sonrojarme por el inconsciente cumplido y darle un capón en la nuca con el que se le pasó la cara de niño pequeño._

Había conocido a Naruto meses atrás, a principios de agosto, cuando mis padres habían decidido llevarme de vacaciones a Los Ángeles mientras mi hermano se quedaba el piso entero para él sólo un mes y medio. Qué miedo me dio después volver a mi cama, a saber todo lo que podía haber pasado allí.

Me enamoré de Naruto más rápido de lo que habría imaginado que me enamoraría jamás. Siempre supe que no me gustaban las chicas, eran demasiado molestas, pero tampoco los hombres me gustaban, por lo que nunca me consideré homosexual. No sé por qué me gustó Naruto, tal vez porque era exactamente lo contrario a mí, y a la vez completamente compatible. Sólo supe que a los dos días no podía dejar de fijarme en cada detalle suyo y no quería separarme de él. Mis padres se sorprendieron mucho de que hiciese un amigo tan rápido.

Ay, papá, me preguntaba qué harías si supieras que lo que yo quería con Naruto era más que charlar animadamente.

Al principio me negué a pensar que era amor, pero cuando, tras meses, seguí sin olvidarlo, tuve que asumirlo. No sabía qué tenía ese idiota que conseguía sacarme una de esas sonrisas tan difíciles de obtener de mí, una sincera. Le había perdido la pista tras volver a Japón, sobre todo con la mudanza. Él también era japonés, tal vez debería buscarlo. Aunque para qué.

Jugueteé con el collar entre mis manos para posarlo definitivamente entre las páginas. Me serviría por el momento. Lo dejé en la mesita, escuchando el repiqueteo contra la madera.

_—¡Nooooooooooooooooo! —gritó Naruto, extendiendo los brazos por encima de la barandilla._

_—¡Dobe!_

_Llegué a tiempo para agarrar la camiseta de Naruto y evitar que se cayese de boca por la terraza del apartamento en primera línea de playa y en un séptimo piso que habíamos alquilado allí._

_—El collar —susurró._

_—Es sólo un collar, idiota._

_—¡No! Era __**tu **__collar. ¡Es lo único en lo que me has hecho caso! Es como una parte de mí en ti, ¿sabes?_

_—Eso ha sonado muy cursi —dije burlesco, pero internamente emocionado._

_—Oh, cállate. Tú, que eres un amargado._

_Se asomó por el balcón y contempló la calle, con gente yendo y viniendo, niños en bicicleta y muchas mujeres en bañador. Verlo con esa cara triste me desolaba sin poder evitarlo._

_—Vamos a buscarlo —dije al final._

_Naruto se giró a mirarme con los ojos brillantes y sonrió, cogiéndome la mano y tirando de mí hacia fuera. Mi corazón bombeó sangre muy rápido y me permití mirarlo embelesado el tiempo que tardamos en bajar todas las escaleras. Ese rubio y su espíritu hiperactivo._

_Buscamos por todo el paseo de tablones de madera sin dar con el paradero de la joya desaparecida. Naruto cada vez se veía más desanimado y yo lo último que quería era verlo triste. Además, acababa de decir que ese collar era él en mí. De repente lo quería con toda mi alma._

_—¡Lo tengo! —exclamó muy contentó de súbito—. ¡Está aquí, Sasuke!_

_Me acerqué a él, mirando lo que él miraba. En el suelo no había nada, pero me señaló las rendijas entre los tablones de madera._

_—¿Cómo ha llegado ahí abajo? —pregunté confuso._

_—¡Qué más da, vamos a sacarlo!_

_Pero no podíamos destrozar la vía pública, menos en un país extranjero, así que empezamos a buscar un lugar por donde alcanzarlo. La rendija era lo suficientemente ancha como para meter un palo, pero no como para sacar el colmillo del diente, así que por algún lugar había llegado allí, y eso debíamos averiguar._

_Finalmente, por uno de los lados del paseo descubrí un tablón suelto. Un pequeño ratoncito salió corriendo ante el ruido, ellos debían ser lo que había trasladado el collar hasta su lugar actual. Naruto se puso detrás de mi espalda mientras yo me agaché lo necesario para ver y, con una rama, alcanzar el collar y atraerlo hacia mí._

_Al echarme hacia atrás para sacarlo del todo mi espalda desnuda —desde que me quité la camiseta aquella vez casi no me la había vuelto a poner, era realmente cómodo y fresco— chocó contra el también desprotegido pecho de Naruto. Me quedé petrificado ante el contacto, sintiendo su calor contra el mío, el roce de sus pezones y su respiración en mi espalda. Él ni se dio cuenta de mi reacción._

_—¡Está a salvo! —exclamó recogiendo el collar y sonriéndome—. Te lo pondré. No te lo quites y no volverás a perderlo._

Sentí que me desvanecía en la cama ante el recuerdo. Su cara tan cerca de la mía, su sonrisa contrastando con mi atontado rostro de enamorado. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta? Era imposible. Seguro que hasta mis padres lo notaron, y los suyos. Me di la vuelta en la cama. A la luz de la ciudad, antes de quedarme dormido, contemplé el brillo blanquecino del marfil. ¿Cuántos meses habían pasado, seis? Y mi estómago seguía revolviéndose ante su recuerdo, como repitiéndome una y otra vez "no te vas a olvidar de él", con voz de cabrón. Nadie más, mujer u hombre, había vuelto a llamar mi atención. ¿Qué tenía ese idiota ruidoso?

A la mañana siguiente me desperté mirando exactamente lo mismo con lo que me había dormido. A la tenue luz del sol matinal de primavera, el marfil dibujaba una bonita sombra en la madera, inmóvil como mis sentimientos. Qué cursilada. Me levanté, dispuesto a lavarme la cara, despejar un poco la mente con el agua fría y comenzar con mi rutina diaria, esa que no había variado un ápice desde que llegase a Tokio. Me peiné, me puse el uniforme del colegio privado al que mis padres me habían enviado y recogí mi mochila.

Había dormido demasiado poco por quedarme enganchado con el libro, pero en mi siempre perfecta piel apenas se apreciaban unas ligeras ojeras amoratadas. Saludé a Neji y a Hinata, dos chicos de familia también adinerada. Él no me caía del todo mal, y con ella casi no había hablado, era demasiado tímida. Me reuní con Shikamaru en la puerta del aula: muy inteligente, más vago. Tenía que dar gracias a aquella última cualidad suya, así yo era el primero de la clase.

Saqué el libro que la noche anterior había estado leyendo y lo dejé sobre la mesa, haciendo repiquetear el colmillo contra la superficie. Shikamaru lo miró con poca curiosidad hasta ver lo que era. Lo cogió entre sus dedos cuando abrí por la página en la que estaba, examinándolo detenidamente.

—No te imagino con esto puesto —dijo.

Miré el colgante un segundo y luego se lo quité, guardándomelo en el bolsillo del pantalón. Doblaría la página, no podía hacer daño a nadie. Shikamaru me miró confuso y luego, con algo que parecía incluso interés, se inclinó hacia mí de manera confidencial.

—¿Regalo de alguna chica? —preguntó de forma discreta.

Me ruboricé como cuando mis padres me hablaban de Naruto en Los Ángeles. Qué bien les caía, especialmente a mi madre. Shikamaru me miró sorprendido, pero cuando no respondí dejó de indagar. Durante el resto de la semana no se volvió a pronunciar palabra sobre aquello.

El viernes durante el descanso caminé, como cada día, hasta la cafetería. Cogí unas tostadas, un _brick_ de zumo y me senté, esperando que Neji, Hinata y Shikamaru se reunieran conmigo. Hablaron entre ellos hasta llegar a aburrirme, mientras yo miraba por la ventana. Los rayos de sol incidían sobre la hierba elevando su verde y reflejando las hojas rosas de los árboles del exterior.

—Ch-Chicos —llamó Hinata con voz entrecortada. Me sorprendí de que hablase a todos, pero no me giré—, u-unas amigas m-me han invitado a ir a-a una fiesta —dijo con vergüenza, evitando mirar a su primo—. Me pi-pidieron que os invitase.

Shikamaru y Neji suspiraron, pero a pesar de que el primero no tenía ninguna gana, aceptó. Hinata le caía bien y le daba bastante pena dejarla sola con su primo en una fiesta con sus amigas. Incluso él era más animado que Neji, quien se veía obligado a ir porque era su prima. Ambos me miraron, buscando mi obvia respuesta.

—No —negué tajante.

—Vamos, tío, nunca sales —intentó convencerme Shikamaru.

—Ni tú —le devolví.

Iba a volver a negarme cuando Hinata, con un poco más de seguridad —tal vez porque se sabía ya acompañada—, volvió a hablar.

—No lo obliguéis —dijo sonriéndome ligeramente—. Shikamaru, me dijeron sería en el edificio Namikaze.

Giré mi cabeza de manera brusca para mirarla fijamente.

—¿Dónde?

_—Minato Namikaze —dijo tendiéndome una mano, la cual estreché—. Naruto nos ha hablado mucho de ti, Sasuke-kun._

_El padre de Naruto era muy similar a él: tenía el mismo pelo rubio alborotado, aunque un poco más largo; los ojos del mismo azul cielo más finos y alargados y también la piel bronceada, aunque carecía de esas extrañas marcas en las mejillas que en Naruto simulaban bigotes._

_—Pero nos conocemos de esta mañana —dije confuso._

_Minato rió de forma suelta y despreocupada, como Naruto lo hacía._

_—Así es mi hijo._

_Fue la primera vez que me sonrojé por algo relativo a Naruto, pero nadie lo achacó a eso, sino a una vergüenza y una timidez de la que jamás había sido portador._

—El edificio Namikaze —repitió Hinata desconcertada.

—¿A qué hora? —pregunté por instinto.

Neji y Shikamaru se miraron entre sí para luego dirigir la vista hacia mí con una ceja enarcada.

—Hoy a las diez —contestó Hinata bastante contenta.

Creí que Shikamaru me preguntaría algo a lo largo de las siguientes clases, pero se mantuvo callado.

Me pregunté cuántos Namikaze podía haber en Tokio. No había escuchado el apellido hasta que Minato se presentó, y conocía a mucha gente por el trabajo de mi padre. Y si lo encontraba, ¿qué le diría? Tampoco nada me aseguraba que fuese a estar allí. Los amigos de Hinata podían haber alquilado una sala del edificio entre todos como hacían muchos adolescentes, y si el padre de Naruto tenía algo que ver con el edificio daría igual. Suspiré. Había actuado de manera impulsiva como no solía hacer.

Fue un dilema moral reencontrarme con mi yo enamorado frente a un espejo. Parecía una maldita quinceañera el día de su graduación buscando qué ponerse. O tal vez el día de su primera cita. Nunca salía de casa más que para comprar el pan los sábados o ir a correr por las tardes. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que ponerme? Era una fiesta normal de adolescentes hormonados, un traje no pegaba absolutamente nada. Tampoco quería ponerme cualquier vaquero y cualquier camiseta negra de esas que colgaban en mi armario. Si Naruto estaba allí, quería que se quedase mínimamente impresionado.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó mi madre desde la puerta.

Di un bote como acto reflejo ante la sorpresa frente al espejo de cuerpo entero en el que me estaba mirando. Me traía la merienda en una bandeja, pero no tenía hambre. Lo iba a ver después de seis meses y mi estómago parecía haberse cerrado por completo a todo lo que no fuesen mariposas. Me estaba haciendo demasiadas ilusiones, ni siquiera sabía si lo vería.

—¿Qué haces ahí, cariño? —preguntó preocupada al ver que no me movía.

Mi madre siempre había sido un amor. Era cariñosa y entregada, y se preocupaba —a veces en exceso— por todos nosotros. Dejó la bandeja en la cama con cuidado y se acercó a mí, quedando a mi lado frente al espejo, dejándome comprobar el gran parecido físico que nos unía.

—Voy a una fiesta —dije, dejándome llevar por esa conexión.

Mi madre me miró sorprendida y luego sonrió tiernamente de forma comprensiva.

—¿No sabes qué ponerte? —Negué con la cabeza—. ¿Quieres impresionar a una chica?

El color rojo que adquirieron mis mejillas debió darle una idea equivocada. Con una suave sonrisa en la boca se giró para empezar a mirar lo que tenía en el armario, nada demasiado espectacular. Empecé a respirar más rápido.

De repente la cogí del brazo, sorprendiéndola. Me miró interrogante, dándome el silencio y tiempo necesarios para que dijese lo que tenía que decir.

—Mamá, ¿recuerdas a Naruto? —pregunté cuidado.

—Por supuesto, ¿por?

La miré intensamente a los ojos iguales que los míos, esperando que comprendiese, porque realmente no quería decirlo en voz alta. Mis pómulos bullían de timidez o de vergüenza, la mano con la que sujetaba su brazo temblaba ligeramente y, al final, incluso aparté la vista al no poder sostenerla más tiempo.

—Oh, cariño —exclamó conmovida.

Cuando comprendió, una parte de mí se sintió aliviada y la otra entró en crisis nerviosa. Rehuí la mirada de mi madre mientras ella se dedicó a acariciarme el pelo con una risita alegre.

—No se lo digas a papá —casi imploré.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Si no quieres no lo haré, pero no te hagas una idea errónea de tu padre, Sasuke. —Terminé alzando la mirada; todo mi rostro coloreado—. Ahora dime, ¿está Naruto-kun en Tokio?

—Creo que sí —contesté, sintiéndome cada vez menos incómodo.

—¿Y va a ir a esa fiesta?

—Eso creo.

Mi madre asintió con aire pensativo.

—No tienes ropa —suspiró. Eso era algo que yo ya sabía—. Podrías coger algo de tu hermano.

—Jamás.

No me pondría una de esas extrañas camisetas de rejilla, antes muerto. Mi madre chasqueó la lengua.

—Entonces es hora de ir de compras. Algún día tenía que llegar —dijo muy contenta.

La miré alarmado. Mierda, ya se estaba pensando que tenía una hija. Negué muy rápido por la cabeza y, antes de que pudiese protestar, me dirigí al bote donde guardaba mi dinero y saqué varios billetes que le entregué sin pensarlo.

—Una camiseta, unos pantalones y unas zapatillas —dije—. Confío en ti.

Aún con algún reniego porque no la acompañaba, al final mi madre salió de mi habitación y después de casa. Yo me dejé caer sobre la cama boca abajo, pensando que asfixiarme contra la almohada no era tan mala idea.

Mi madre volvió cerca de las siete, justo para preparar una cena que yo no probé y que ella terminó muy rápido. Itachi seguía desparecido en combate —"No noticias son buenas noticias", decía él— y mi padre no llegaría de trabajar hasta, por lo menos, las diez, momento para el que yo ya estaría en el edificio Namikaze buscando desesperadamente aunque con disimulo una cabellera rubia.

—¿Esto no es muy gay? —pregunté con un incipiente tic en el ojo izquierdo.

Mi madre rió por lo bajo y me acomodó la camiseta negra de cuello en pico. Al menos no marcaba demasiado, sólo la parte del pecho. Aunque dejaba al descubierto casi ambas clavículas. Por no hablar de los estrechos pantalones grises que delineaban completamente mis piernas y se embutían en unas cortas botas negras.

—Te hace buen culo —observó mi madre.

—¡Mamá! —reprendí avergonzado.

Ella rió y me abrazó por detrás, mirándome a través del espejo.

—Estás muy guapo —dijo con sinceridad, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro con algo de dificultad por la diferencia de altura—. Ah, acabas de entrar en la adolescencia —suspiró con exagerado dramatismo.

—Pero si tengo diecisiete años ya, mamá.

—Ay, cariño, pero no te puedes considerar un verdadero adolescentes hasta que te empieza a gustar alguien y te preocupas por lo que pueda pensar de ti. —Me sonrió con ternura y me acarició la espalda antes de salir de mi cuarto—. ¡Acuérdate de llevar todo!

—¡Sí!

Me quedé de nuevo solo delante de mi reflejo, acariciándolo con un suspiro y, tras darle el último —o penúltimo, porque después pasé por el espejo del recibidor— visto bueno, me puse algo de colonia y me senté en la cama. Faltaban tres cuartos de hora para que diesen las diez y el metro sólo tardaba treinta minutos, pero decidí irme en ese momento o me daría un ataque de nervios. La de estupideces que le da por hacer al cuerpo cuando uno está enamorado.

No acostumbraba a coger el metro, pero me manejaba lo suficientemente bien con todo como para no perderme, a pesar de la gran cantidad de líneas y gente. Tuve que andar unos cinco minutos desde la parada más cercana al lugar de encuentro antes de llegar; el edificio Namikaze era una discreta aunque moderna construcción de cinco pisos para celebrar fiestas, reuniones y convenciones pequeñas. Aguardé recargado en una farola hasta que las primeras personas empezaron a aparecer.

La primera chica que entró llevaba el pelo teñido de un empalagoso rosa chicle. Un hombre acudió desde dentro, intercambió unas palabras con ella y, junto a otra chica rubia, entró en el edificio. El hombre dejó la puerta abierta y se dedicó a hacer guardia, con una lista en la mano. Imaginé que mi nombre no figuraba en ella, así que tendría que esperar a que llegase Hinata. Por suerte, la puntualidad de los Hyūga no fue menos de la esperada y a las diez menos dos minutos el coche familiar aparcaba frente al edificio; de él salieron Neji, Hinata y Shikamaru, y yo me apresuré a acercarme a ellos.

—Aún dudábamos que vinieses —dijo Shikamaru a modo de saludo.

Me dediqué a hacer un simple ruido gutural y seguirlos hasta la entrada. El hombre comprobó que Hinata estaba en la lista y nos dejó pasar a todos como sus acompañantes. El interior era espacioso, seguramente dispuesto para hacer de pista de baile. A un lado, un bar ofrecía bebidas, la mayoría alcohólicas encubiertas; me pregunté cuánto deberían haber pagado para que les dejasen alcohol a chicos en su mayoría menores. Las únicas luces provenían de dos focos blancos en las esquinas y de una bola de colores luminosos en el techo. En cuanto cruzamos la puerta, las dos chicas que había visto entrar se acercaron a Hinata saludándola con entusiasmo. Frente a ellas, Hinata pareció perder toda su vergüenza.

—¡Hinata-chan! —exclamó la rubia—, tan puntual como siempre. ¿No nos vas a presentar a tus guapos amigos? —dijo con voz coqueta, mirándome a mí en específico.

Suspiré. Estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese trato por parte de las mujeres debido a mí atractivo físico. La rubia se me acercó insinuante y posó una mano en mi hombro, muy cerca de mi pecho.

—Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, ellos son mi primo Neji, Shikamaru y Sasuke —nos presentó mientras nos señalaba—. Ellas son mis amigas, Sakura e Ino.

Hechas las pertinentes presentaciones aparté con caballerosidad la mano de Ino de mi cuerpo; por lo general era suficiente para que la chica se diese por vencida y se retirase. Sin embargo, en cuanto giré un poco en busca de un lugar en el que sentarme a esperar noté un peso extra en mi espalda que me hizo fruncir el ceño. Miré sobre mi hombro a Ino, que me observaba con una sonrisa traviesa.

—A Sasuke no le gusta demasiado que le incordien, Ino —advirtió Shikamaru antes de que yo mismo pudiese intervenir.

—No me gusta nada, en realidad —gruñí, quitándomela de encima con un ágil movimiento.

—Oh, Hina, ¿por qué traes a un chico tan guapo si es tan inaccesible? —la oí que se quejaba mientras yo me alejaba del lugar hacia una amplia mesa redonda rodeada de sillas.

Giré una con presteza y me senté en ella, mirando la puerta. Durante los siguientes minutos —no los conté— entró gente que no conocía de nada: un chico con un perro al que, después de mucha pelea, dejaron entrar; otro cubierto hasta las orejas y que no se quitaba las gafas de sol ni estando dentro; un chico regordete y mofletudo que saludó a Shikamaru; otro chico muy pálido con ropa excesivamente corta, el cual sí parecía ciertamente homosexual; una chica con dos moños altos recogiendo su pelo castaño y un chico vestido completamente de verde que dañaba a la vista, entre muchos otros. La sala empezó a llenarse de adolescentes recién graduados y sus novias y amigos, que los habían acompañado igual que nosotros a Hinata. Shikamaru empezó a tontear con una chica rubia de peinado extravagante recogido en cuatro coletas y Neji se entretuvo hablando con la chica de los moños, mientras yo seguía esperando. En algún momento mi visión de la puerta fue tapiada por la cantidad de gente y gruñí molesto. Tampoco era plan de ponerse delante como un perro guardián.

—No pareces divertirte mucho —dijo una voz a mi lado.

Sakura se había sentado junto a mí con un vaso de plástico en la mano y me miraba ligeramente sonrojada. Chasqueé la lengua por lo bajo y decidí ignorarla para evitar males mayores. Al contrario que Ino, ella no insistió más y se levantó cuando, al minuto, comprobó que no iba a responderle. Miré mi reloj por primera vez para comprobar que habían pasado dos horas. Mentalmente me di media más, y entonces me iría a casa.

Con la esperanza ya perdida, me dirigí al bar para beber algo. Ahogar mis penas en alcohol, qué patético, aunque sólo pedí una cerveza. Mientras daba cortos tragos apoyado en la barra vi a Ino empezar a bailar de forma muy insinuante con el chico del perro y a Sakura mantener una poco elocuente charla con el chico pálido, hasta que vio a alguien y echó a correr hacia su dirección, pasando como un tornado tras mi espalda.

—¡Llegas tarde! —la oí gritar segundos después, incluso por encima de la música y el barullo de la gente.

—¡Yo nunca llego tarde, Sakura-chan, los demás llegan demasiado pronto!

Esa voz.

Mi cuello crujió de manera alarmante cuando lo giré al reconocerla; lo haría en cualquier parte, con cualquier ruido de por medio. Mi corazón se aceleró por encima del ritmo de la música _techno_ que retumbaba en el ambiente y tragué de una vez mi bebida para levantarme e ir hacia la entrada, abriéndome paso a empujones entre la gente.

Allí, de pie, delante de la chica de pelo rosa, con esa típica sonrisa zorruna suya que no había cambiado nada y una mano revolviendo su rebelde pelo rubio desde la nuca, Naruto se me apareció más brillante que nunca, con una camiseta naranja fluorescente que dejaría ciego a cualquiera, pero que a él le sentaba terriblemente bien.

—Lo que tú digas —dijo ella con un bufido—. ¡Ya creía que no llegarías!

Estaba tan solo a cinco metros de él. Si despegara la vista de ella seguro que me vería. El latido de mi corazón me taponó los oídos, alejándome del mundo real, cuando sus ojos azules por fin encontraron los míos. Sabía que no se había olvidado de mí en tan poco tiempo, sólo tardó un segundo en reconocerme y componer un mueca de sorpresa. Dejó de sujetar a Sakura por los hombros y ella lo miró confusa, siguiendo su mirada hasta toparse conmigo. Le preguntó si me conocía, pero él no se dio por enterado.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó sin mover demasiado los labios.

Realmente no se esperaba verme allí. Sólo atiné a sonreír ligeramente, sin un rastro de burla en la mueca. Una sonrisa sincera por completo, sin trampas, sin secretos; sólo para él.

_El apartamento de Naruto estaba dos calles por detrás del mío. Cargado de bolsas de comida que su madre le había encasquetado a la fuerza, el muy idiota empezó a hacer malabarismos para poder encajar la llave. Negando con la cabeza me acerqué a él y se las quité de las manos, abriendo la puerta._

_—¡Ya podrías haber ayudado antes, bastardo! —dijo, su voz amortiguada por las bolsas que le cubrían ligeramente la boca._

_—No me lo has pedido._

_—¡No es necesario! Deberías haber sido un buen amigo y ayudar al pobre desgraciado de Naruto._

_Alcé una ceja y le dejé en la cocina colocando las nuevas adquisiciones culinarias mientras yo echaba una ojeada al discreto apartamento. Dos dormitorios, tres baños, un salón-comedor y una terraza bastante grande, nada ostentoso pero espacioso. Deslicé la puerta corredera de cristal para salir al exterior. Desde arriba se veía un pequeño parque con un par de palmeras y niños jugando al soccer. Noté a Naruto a mi lado en cuestión de segundos._

_—Ven a ayudarme —pidió con un puchero._

_—Asume tus responsabilidades, idiota._

_—Capullo —dijo, más como costumbre que como insulto. Se apoyó de brazos cruzados en la barandilla de hierro y contempló el paisaje—. Quiero volver a ser un niño._

_—Ya lo eres —le piqué._

_Imité su postura a la vez que él renegaba y me insultaba un poco más. El collar se balanceó en mi cuello y rebotó contra el hierro un par de veces, produciendo un sonido metálico y atrayendo la fácil atención de Naruto._

_—Todavía lo llevas —dijo con una sonrisa, acercándome a mí y cogiendo el collar._

_Giré mi cuerpo para que tuviese un mejor acceso y él no se molestó en medir distancias. Sus dedos rozaron mi pecho con una suavidad pasmosa y luego me miró a los ojos con aquella calidez que desprendía y que me alborotaba y alteraba por completo. Luché internamente para no enrojecer, pero no pude evitar la tonta sonrisa que escapó de mi boca._

_—¡Lo has hecho! —exclamó de repente._

_Fruncí el ceño confuso._

_—¿Qué? ¿El qué?_

_—¡Sonreír! ¡Has sonreído! —Ante mi cara de escepticismo rió estrepitosamente—. Deberías hacerlo más a menudo —susurró cuando se calmó—, te queda bien._

_Se fue demasiado rápido como para ver mi reacción, aunque tal vez le alertó que me quedase tan quieto. Mis mejillas empezaron a hervir y quise enterrar la cara en cualquier sitio donde él no la viese. La pegué a la barandilla de metal, esperando enfriarla, pero fue inútil. Mi corazón estaba lanzando sangre con demasiado fuerza como para evitar que ésta se dispersara a su antojo, sin que yo pudiese controlarla._

—¿Os conocéis? —preguntó Sakura, pero ninguno le prestamos atención.

—¡Sasuke! —pareció reaccionar al fin Naruto.

Rodeó a Sakura y me alcanzó en dos zancadas, componiendo una sonrisa antes de estrecharme sin dudarlo. La respiración se me cortó por completo; podía sentir su marcado pecho pegado al mío, su corazón latiendo lentamente en comparación con el mío, sus manos sujetando mi espalda con fuerza, su aliento chocando contra mi oreja y su pelo haciéndome cosquillas en la nariz. Aspiré silenciosamente para después responder al gesto sin tanto ímpetu.

—Con que a Sasuke-kun no le gustaba que lo agobiasen, ¿eh? —escuché a Ino decir, probablemente a Shikamaru.

Tal vez Neji y él había notado un estremecimiento en la Fuerza cuando me dejé abrazar por Naruto y por eso estaba allí, o había pasado de casualidad. Fuera como fuese, me daba igual. Aproveché la cercanía de su cuerpo para deslizar mis manos por su espalda y a punto estuvo de cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por su olor y su calor, pero enseguida recordé que había un mundo mirándonos.

Cuando nos separamos —no del todo, las manos de Naruto seguía sujetándome, al igual que las mías a él, pero sin fuerza— mi sonrisa seguía en su sitio y la de Naruto, jamás ausente, parecía más brillante que nunca.

—¡Me dijiste que no vivías aquí! —exclamó cuando reencontró las palabras en su garganta. Me emocioné al pensar que provocaba esa sensación en él.

Me encogí de hombros fingiendo indiferencia.

—Tú nunca mencionaste que vivías en Tokio.

—¡Pero porque vivías fuera! —replicó riendo—. ¡Esto es genial!

—¿De qué os conocéis? —volvió a indagar Sakura, acercándose. También Ino y Shikamaru lo hicieron.

Naruto finalmente me soltó, sólo para pasar un brazo por mis hombros y pegarme a él.

—Nos conocimos en California —explicó simplemente.

—¿Sasuke-kun es el chico de Kioto? —preguntó Ino sorprendida.

Ay, Dios, les había hablado de mí. Noté mi cara arder, y recé en lo que nunca había creído para que con las luces no se me notase. Su cercanía empezaba a descontrolarme. Naruto asintió muy efusivamente y, tras darles largas de buena manera, me arrastró hasta el bar de nuevo. Allí pidió un par de chupitos que, en un principio, rechacé.

—Nos hemos mudado hace poco —expliqué cuando volvió a preguntarme.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? ¡Es increíble!

Busqué con la mirada a mi alrededor y señalé a Hinata, que en esos momento hablaba con Sakura e Ino en la mesa redonda, posiblemente sobre el hecho de que Naruto y yo ya nos conocíamos.

—Esa chica va a mi instituto, me invitó ella —expliqué.

—¿Hinata? —preguntó para confirmar. Yo asentí—. ¡Vas al colegio de niños ricos! —dijo con una risa estrepitosa.

Cuánto la había echado de menos. Suspiré encandilado con su presencia, sin siquiera responder a la provocación y tomando la bebida entre mis dedos. Sin querer pensarlo demasiado la volqué sobre mi garganta, la cual empezó a escocer al instante.

—¡Sí, señor!

Naruto me imitó dos segundos después, alzando el vasito al aire a modo de brindis.

El dolor de cabeza al despertar fue terrible, como si me clavaran miles de agujas en el cerebro en todos los ángulos posibles. Me había despertado el —ahora— estruendoso sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Unos pasos se acercaron por mi espalda y el colchón se hundió bajo un peso ajeno.

—¿Qué tal la primera resaca, tonto hermano menor?

Me tapé con la sábana hasta la última punta del pelo, deseando que Itachi se largase de allí y dejase de _gritar_. ¿Resaca? ¿Tanto alcohol había ingerido la noche anterior? Lo último que recordaba con claridad era a Naruto tomando un chupito. Luego se acumulaban imágenes, colores y sensaciones en mi cabeza que sólo me provocaban un dolor más agudo.

—Te dejo el desayuno —susurró Itachi, depositando una bandeja con tostadas que olían a mantequilla caliente y un vaso de café. Al lado, un par de pastillas blancas—. Te quitarán el dolor de cabeza, son milagrosas —prometió.

En cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta acerqué mi comida y tragué los dos medicamentos con el amargo café, devorando casi a la vez las tostadas. Me dejé caer de nuevo en la cama esperando a que los pinchazos remitieran. Era la primera vez que bebía, no tenía resistencia ninguna. ¿Qué habría hecho? Ya imaginaba algún vídeo viral por Internet conmigo como protagonista.

Me pasé la mano por la cara, intentando relajarme. Miré el móvil: ningún mensaje. Eso era bueno. Cuando pude ponerme en pie sin lanzar un gemido adolorido por el retumbar de mi cerebro, anduve hasta el baño y mojé mi cara con agua fría, pero finalmente decidí darme una ducha completa. El día estaba especialmente caluroso, así que me vestí con un chándal ligero. Ni la resaca impediría que siguiese con mi rutina.

Sólo Itachi estaba en casa, comiendo en la cocina mientras veía la televisión.

—Buenos días —saludé con desánimo.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí —suspiré—. ¿Cómo he llegado a casa?

Pocas veces había visto a mi hermano reír de la manera en que lo hizo. Se sujetó el abdomen incluso, pero luego me miró con una sonrisa paternal.

—Qué poco aguante, Sasuke-chan —dijo con el rastro de sonrisa todavía en sus labios—. Me llamaste a las cuatro de la mañana muy borracho, diciéndome algo sobre un parque. Tuve que llamar a mamá para adivinar dónde estabas.

¿Un parque? ¿Cómo había llegado a un parque?

—¿Y?

—Nada, me dijo que tenías una fiesta en el Namikaze y fui al parque más cercano. Estabas con un chico rubio que no dejaba de reírse, pero por lo menos sabía lo que hacía.

—Naruto —confirmé.

Posiblemente él no había bebido tanto o tenía más hígado que yo. Tenía que localizarlo cuanto antes y preguntarle qué había hecho. Por favor, que mi virginidad estuviese intacta; por favor, por favor.

—¿El de Los Ángeles? —preguntó Itachi.

—Sí, vive aquí, me lo encontré anoche.

Mi hermano sonrió de manera enigmática.

—Que forma tan sutil de decir que fuiste a buscarlo.

Alcé una ceja, interrogante.

—Hablé con mamá.

—¡Le dije que no...!

—Que no se lo contase a papá —se adelantó Itachi.

—Mierda —mascullé—, debí haberte incluido.

Itachi le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano y volvió a su comida. Suspiré, pero tampoco estaba tan mal que él lo supiese; Itachi siempre había sido muy liberal y, en un momento de máxima —pero máxima del todo— necesidad de contarle a otro ser humano mis sentimientos, prefería recurrir a él antes que a mi madre. Cogí las llaves que me correspondían y las guardé junto al móvil en uno de los bolsillos, dispuesto a salir a correr, al menos, una hora. Sería suficiente para despejarme.

Tras estirar un poco abajo mismo del edificio empecé mi marcha hacia la derecha, por donde pronto llegué al parque de cada día. Era una amplia zona verde en medio de la ciudad, con un estrecho río artificial, un paseo, césped y árboles. En lugar de ir por la zona asfaltada, en cuanto pude me bajé al borde del río. Me quité las zapatillas con un movimiento rápido y, tras dejarlas debajo del seto de siempre, eché a correr descalzo; la sensación de las hebras de hierba húmeda y fresca rozando mis pies me encantaba.

—¡Sasuke!

Llevaba corriendo apenas veinte minutos cuando _su_ voz me taladró los oídos con ese tono chillón. Paré la carrera tan abruptamente que trastabillé con los pies mojados y estuve a punto de caer, pero no me di demasiada cuenta, buscando de dónde provenía. Como hubiese sido sólo mi imaginación debía empezar a preocuparme.

Pero no. Naruto estaba allí, en la zona del paseo que se elevaba sobre la pendiente en la que yo estaba, vestido con unos pantalones naranjas y una camiseta blanca que resaltaba su bronceado natural. Me sonrió abiertamente y comenzó a bajar con cuidado, tratando de no caerse, hasta que llegó a mi lado. Iba a decir algo diferente a lo que dijo, estaba seguro, pero vio mis pies descalzos y abrió los ojos impresionado.

—¡Woah! —exclamó, como si le hubiese descubierto un mundo, y él también se quitó las zapatillas—. ¡Es genial!

No pude evitar sonreír otra vez ante él, como si de repente perdiese toda mi esencia. O la recuperase, quién sabe.

—Naruto —dije, y sonó más suave de lo que habría querido—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Buscarte. —Mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar la simple y llana explicación primera—. Shikamaru me dijo que siempre venías a correr por aquí. Creí que hoy no vendrías, ¿no tienes resaca? Pero no perdía nada por intentarlo. ¡Aunque pensé que corrías por donde la gente normal! Te he visto cuando ya habías pasado el banco donde estaba y he tenido que correr!

No pude evitar ensanchar la sonrisa ladina, burlándome de él sin palabras.

—Bien, aquí me tienes.

—Interrumpiendo tu rutina. Querrás matarme —se jactó sin un asomo de culpabilidad—. Quiero hablar contigo. —Cuando le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que hablase, se puso repentinamente nervioso y empezó a remover las manos—. ¿Tiene que ser aquí?

Alcé una ceja, interesado e intrigado a partes iguales.

—Podemos ir un poco más lejos —ofrecí, abarcando el parque con el brazo.

Naruto se mordió el labio antes de responder, gesto que captó mi atención por completo. Por algún motivo que desconocía cuando hizo eso se me antojó poder besarlo, ser yo quien mordiese. Cerré los ojos unos segundos, intentando volver a centrarme.

—¿Y a una cafetería? —propuso él—. ¿Dónde tienes las zapatillas?

—A veinte minutos corriendo —respondí con una media sonrisa.

—¡Joder! —gruñó, mirando a su alrededor como si así fuese a hallar la solución—. Vale, espérame aquí.

Quise maldecir cuando se alejó a grandes zancadas de mí, volviendo a subir al asfalto y saliendo por la puerta más cercana. Sin embargo, le di un voto de confianza y esperé pacientemente a que llegase. Quería oír lo que tuviese que decirme después de tanto tiempo, quería simplemente oírle, hablar con él, tratar cosas tan banales como las del verano anterior. Y, por qué mentir, un rayo de esperanza amenazó con hacerme sonreír de forma idiota.

Naruto tardó los veinte minutos que perfectamente podríamos haber invertido en ir a por mis zapatillas en volver, cargando una badejita de cartón con dos cafés y una bolsa en la que portaba una galleta de chocolate y un _roll_ de canela.

—Mocca con caramelo sin nata, ¿verdad? —dijo sonriendo, tendiéndome mi frappuccino.

—¿Cómo te acuerdas de esto y luego no eres capaz de aprenderte dos hojas de Historia? —cuestioné con burla, tomando mi bebida y mi _roll_.

Naruto enrojeció súbitamente y apartó la mirada sin responderme, comenzando a caminar. Nos sentamos a la sombra de un alto roble. Nadie pasaba cerca y pude escuchar a la perfección los mordiscos que Naruto daba a su comida y su respiración acompasada.

—Te recuerdo que tenías algo de lo que hablar.

—Ya, ya. —Suspiró—. Estoy pensando cómo empezar.

Tal vez yo también debería decir algo, pero no me pareció adecuado soltarle sin más que estaba enamorado de él. "Verás, Naruto, no he podido parar de pensar en ti porque..."; no, tampoco. Bah, tampoco esa revelación cambiaría nuestras vidas. Naruto huiría asustado de mí y sería como si jamás nos hubiésemos conocido.

—Verás, Sasuke —alcé una ceja cuando empezó igual que yo mis pensamientos, pero él lo ignoró—, esto a lo mejor te parece raro, pero tengo que decírtelo. Es decir, no pensaba decírtelo porque no vivías aquí y tal, pero... —Empezó a ponerse nervioso de nuevo, sus manos jugueteaban entre ellas y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa—. ¿Vas a volver a mudarte? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

Arrugué el ceño antes de responder.

—Supuestamente no. La empresa de mi padre va muy bien aquí, mejor que en Kioto. De todas formas —fue mi turno de enrojecer, algo que Naruto notó por primera vez en su vida y lo cual se quedó mirando fascinado—, si ellos se fuesen yo podría quedarme.

Estaba hablando demasiado, pero mi lengua me traicionó. Ese rayito de esperanza de hizo más ancho y abarcó un poco más, templando mi carácter a su paso pero aumentando mis nervios.

—El caso es que —tragó saliva—, desde que volví a Japón, no he podido parar de pensar en ti.

No sé qué pasó antes por mi cabeza, si la posibilidad cruel de que aquello fuese una broma o el hecho de que sus palabras y mis pensamientos fuesen iguales. Sostuve la mirada azul durante eternos segundos, confirmando que Naruto iba completamente en serio. De cualquier manera, nos habíamos vuelto muy íntimos durante el viaje, no era tan raro que hubiese estado pensando en mí. Éramos buenos amigos; debía ser eso. Aunque deseaba que fuese otra cosa.

—No quiero que te sientas incómodo —dijo desesperado por romper el silencio—, pero cuando te vi anoche creí que podía significar algo. Ya sabes, una señal del destino o algo así.

—Solo tú podías ser tan idiota como para pensar eso.

Naruto hizo un puchero.

—Voy en serio. También pensé en no decírtelo, pero después de todo lo que pasó en la fiesta...

Lo miré con los ojos muy abierto, horrorizado. ¿Lo que pasó en la fiesta? ¡Si no recordaba prácticamente nada desde que le había visto al principio! Joder, no debí beber. Ahora me diría que nos enrollamos en algún rincón oscuro y, aunque eso no era tan mala idea, preferiría acordarme.

—¿Qué pasó en la fiesta? —pregunté con voz sombría.

—¿No recuerdas? Vaya, sí que estabas tan borracho como parecía —dijo alicaído—. Da igual, no es nada digno de mención.

—Naruto... —gruñí amenazante.

Naruto inspiró ingentes cantidades de aire para calmar las temblorosas manos. Me miró intermitentemente, buscando valor o a saber qué, y finalmente se recolocó en su sitio para quedar frente a mí. Dio un largo trago a su bebida antes de empezar.

—Aguantaste muy poco con el alcohol —comenzó a recordar riendo—. Te desmelenas bastante cuando estás borracho, ¿sabes? —Llevé una mano a mi frente con miedo ante lo que podría haber hecho, esperando las fatales noticias—. Tranquilo, no hiciste el ridículo en ningún momento, ¡todo lo contrario! —alabó con emoción—. ¡Bailas de puta madre!

¿Bailar? ¡¿Bailar, yo?! No me lo podía creer. No volvería a beber jamás, ni aunque me pagasen millones por ello. Aunque al menos bailaba bien, como todo lo que hacía.

—¿Bailé? —pregunté con la boca seca.

—Bailamos —respondió Naruto, dando a entender que el punto clave de la cuestión estaba ahí.

Bailamos. Él y yo. Juntos. Música techno, o lo que fuera que sonaba. ¿Cómo habría sido? ¿Estaríamos muy juntos? ¿O cada uno por su cuenta?

—¿Pasó algo más?

Naruto negó despacio con la cabeza, como lamentando aquél hecho.

—El tema es, Sasuke, que tengo que decirte algo. Déjame hacerlo —exigió, hecho un manojo nervioso—. Ya bastante difícil es.

—Adelante —suspiré, todavía imaginando su cuerpo pegado al mío, moviéndose al compás y rozándose de manera impúdica.

—Entenderé que me huyas, sólo te pido que no me insultes —dijo antes de lanzar la bomba de relojería. Allí iba: seguro que nos habíamos acostado. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¡No quería perder la virginidad así! ¡Por lo menos quería recordarlo, sobre todo si era con Naruto!—. Estoy enamorado de ti.

No sé cuánto tarde en dejar de hilar pensamientos negativos y asumir lo que me acababa de decir con aparente facilidad. Debieron ser minutos, en los que yo me quedé paralizado, mirándole con la boca entreabierta y la respiración agitada. Naruto se removió nervioso en su lugar, hasta que finalmente su propio carácter lo hizo estallar.

—¡Bueno, vale! Entiendo que te haya pillado por sorpresa, que no sea lo que esperabas o que te parezca repulsivo, ¡pero dime algo! O si quieres, pégame y vete. Te juro que no te seguiré, no insistiré, de verdad. Pero si pudiésemos seguir siendo amigos sería genial, de verdad que no notarás que...

La cabeza empezó a latirme como si el corazón se hubiese movido hasta ella, y la voz de Naruto gritando estupideces no ayudaba. Traté de mejorar la respiración y calmar mi desbocado pulso, pero fue imposible. Cientos de mariposas se reunieron en mi estómago, ascendiendo por la garganta y creándome un extraña sensación de agradables náuseas que ni sabía que existía. Naruto seguía hablando sandeces.

—Cállate **—**ordené tajante.

Me obedeció al instante, como un perro a su amo. Sus ojos cerúleos reflejaban culpa, nervios y algo de vergüenza, pero yo de repente sólo veía amor.

—Lo siento —se disculpó en voz baja cuando vio que yo no seguía hablando—, no debí habértelo dicho.

Se levantó y empezó a alejarse. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo hacer que parara? Nada coherente acudía a mi cabeza y comencé a hiperventilar cuando vi que no tenía intención de detenerse.

—Yo también —dije en el último momento.

Naruto paró en seco sus pasos y giró lentamente hacia a mí, con la cara de idiota más idiota que le había visto nunca. Los ojos le brillaban de forma excesiva y empezó a tiritar, ¿emocionado? ¿Qué me pasaba? Acababa de ser correspondido y no podía moverme de mi sitio. Lo achaqué a la sorpresa con la que me había pillado, debía ser eso.

Poco a poco, como si le costase o como si no terminase de creer lo que había escuchado, una sonrisa radiante se extendió por el rostro de Naruto, la cual se amplió cuando yo la correspondí de manera más discreta, sin apenas enseñar los dientes. Lentamente volvió a su lugar frente a mí, pero se acercó un poco más; nuestras rodillas se rozaron.

Ninguno de los dos supo qué decir, pero fue él quien dio el primer paso, al que yo no me negué. Se inclinó hacia mi cuerpo con indecisión y, cuando nuestros rostros estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para que la vista del otro se volviese borrosa, cerramos los ojos.

Los labios de Naruto eran suaves y deliciosamente carnosos, encajando con los míos como si estuvieran hechos a medida. El roce al principio fue tierno y cálido, ambos nos movimos con delicadeza, hasta que él se cansó de tanta ternura y exigió entrar en mi boca. Su lengua rozó la separación de mis labios arrancándome un gemidito ahogado e inconscientemente le dejé paso, agarrándole de la nuca para sostenerme. La batidora de emociones me había desestabilizado por completo y me sentía perdido y desorientado, pero increíblemente feliz.

Fui cayendo por la posición y nuestro peso hacia atrás, acabando recostado sobre el tronco del árbol con Naruto arrodillado entre mis piernas sin dejar de besarnos. El contacto se volvió menos sutil con el pasar de los segundos, convirtiéndose definitivamente en una batalla lasciva por intercambiar saliva.

Cuando el tiempo siguió pasando nos vimos obligados a separarnos. Nuestras mejillas y nuestros labios estaban rojos además de húmedos y nuestros pechos subían y bajaban a velocidades de vértigo.

—No pensabas decírmelo —dijo, y no era una pregunta.

—Creí que te gustaban las mujeres —contesté a la defensiva.

Naruto rió, apoyando ambos brazos a los lados de mi cabeza y acercándose de nuevo.

—¿Y qué si me gustan? Me he enamorado de ti —refutó, como si eso tuviese alguna lógica para el resto del mundo.

Pero a mí me bastaba, y, mientras Naruto volvía a besarme, decidí que me bastaría para siempre. Aún algo avergonzado, tal vez por la total falta de costumbre a ese tipo de contacto con otras personas, volví a acercarme a él para se callase y me besase, que era lo único en lo que debía ocupar sus labios en ese momento. Naruto sonrió ante mi gesto y aceptó fusionarse conmigo de nuevo, salvo que sus manos no se quedaron tan quietas esa vez. Con la seguridad que sólo daba la experiencia —y no me hizo ninguna gracia pensar eso—, bajó sus manos por mis brazos hasta mi cintura, donde la punta de sus dedos se coló por debajo de mi camiseta. Me separé, mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

—Me estoy pasando, lo he pillado.

Creí que volvería a besarme, pero en lugar de eso se dio la vuelta y acomodó su espalda en mi pecho. Su pelo me rozaba el mentón y una de sus manos jugueteaba con la tela de mi pantalón distraidamente. Inseguro, crucé mis brazos sobre su pecho y él me miró sonriente.

—Nunca imaginé que te habrías enamorado de mí —susurró.

—Yo siempre supe que no te dabas cuenta.

Naruto gimoteó un reniego. A la brisa primaveral que traía olor a flores de cerezo niños jugaban unos metros por delante de nosotros; algunos nos miraban y se reían, pero a ambos nos importaba poco. En algún momento sentí un tirón por zona peligrosa y miré inmediatamente abajo, por si al idiota le había dado por emocionarse tan pronto. Sin embargo, sólo encontré a Naruto luchando contra algo que sobresalía de mi bolsillo y que debía haberse enganchado en algún hilo.

—Lo tengo —exclamó por lo bajo al fin, cuando logró sacar el collar.

No tardó demasiado en reconocerlo y soltar un grito emocionado que atrajo la atención de algunos caminantes. Me miró, como si no hubiese sacado el collar de mi bolsillo, y lo agitó frente a mí con una gran sonrisa.

—Aún lo tienes —musitó enternecido, dulcificando totalmente su expresión. Imagino que enrojecí, porque una de sus manos acarició mis mejillas—. Y todavía está rojo y todo.

Ambos miramos la muesca rojiza que había casi al final del colmillo. Naruto la delineó con la yema del dedo pulgar, torciendo una sonrisa.

_—Bah, en realidad esto es de plástico baratucho —dijo Naruto, balanceando el collar que colgaba de mi cuello ayudándose de un dedo—. Ya verás, mira._

_—Quita de encima, anormal —gruñí cuando me rodeó con sus brazos dispuesto a desenganchar el objeto._

_Al final, por insistente y porque mi cuerpo no reaccionaba como debería cuando lo tenía pegado a mí, consiguió hacerse con el collar, observándolo con desconfianza. Lo golpeó un par de veces con la uña, como si fuese un experto en geología y con ello pudiese determinar la veracidad de la piedra. Decidiendo, con sus avanzados conocimientos, que realmente era falso, no dudó en llevárselo a la boca, separar mucho las mandíbulas, y darle un buen mordisco en la punta._

_El collar cayó al suelo mientras Naruto se revolcaba sobre sí mismo, gimiendo y lamentándose, diciendo algo sobre quedarse mellado. Lo cogí de un brazo y lo levanté del suelo, sentándolo en mi cama._

_—A ver, subnormal, abre la boca —dije, sonriendo divertido._

_A regañadientes y con un gesto de dolor, Naruto dejó ver la sangre que le salía de la encía superior, sobre el colmillo izquierdo, el que había utilizado para morder. Por suerte, el diente estaba intacto._

_—No es nada —dije, y como por arte de magia Naruto ya no estaba preocupado._

_Inmediatamente se puso a buscar el collar, que había rodado por el suelo hasta debajo de una cama. Se estiró un poco y lo alzó en el aire, dándomelo a mí. Comprobé su estado con una sonrisa ladina; tan sólo una pequeña muesca rodeada de un círculo de sangre había quedado como marca del delirio de Naruto._

_—¿Pero se ha roto, a que sí? —dijo, aún queriendo llevar la razón._

Naruto rió ante el estúpido recuerdo, contemplando el collar. Luego me miró a mí con un brillo en los ojos que no auguraba nada bueno.

—Ven —pidió, volviendo a arrodillarse frente a mí. No me resistí en absoluto, acercando mi cuerpo al suyo—. Te lo voy a poner —anunció.

Iba a protestar cuando sus dedos rozaron mi nuca. Me miró a los ojos mientras lo enganchaba y lo dejaba allí, alrededor de mi cuello.

—No te lo quitarás —ordenó con voz firme, pero escondiendo una petición necesitada.

Acaricié el marfil con los dedos y luego cogí su mano, la que reposaba todavía en uno de mis hombros, para atraerlo a mí de un fuerte tirón y juntar nuestros labios de nuevo.

—Una marca de propiedad, lo he pillado —ironicé.

Naruto rió, pero en ningún momento se atrevió a negarlo.

* * *

.

* * *

Y he aquí yo. Ya escribí un enorme one-shot para el cumpleaños de Naruto con un nombre _tope_ original: _El cumpleaños de Naruto. _Lo puede usted encontrar en mi perfil *insertar voz de azafata*. El título de este fic se lo debo a Alicatar-chan, que fue toda mona y me lo beteó y me dio el título. ¡Gracias, niña!

Así que, cuando la idea de este fic llegó a mí (a través de un verdadero collar que encontré husmeando y que varía "ligeramente" del descrito, dado que era de mujer), tan cercano al cumpleaños de Sasuke-kuun, me dije que tenía que regalárselo. Es un renegado malote, pero se lo merece.

Por tanto, **felicidades, ****_teme_****, eres un capullo adorable.**

Espero que os haya gustado. En un principio no iba a ser tan largo, pero una empieza y sigue y sigue y sigue, y es como el sexo, nunca se quiere acabar. Sólo espero que os haya merecido la pena.

Aguardo con inquietud vuestros **reviews**, tomatazos o lo que queráis. Siempre quiero saber vuestra opinión, eso me da ánimos y me hace mejorar^^.

¡Besos! Nos vemos (espero) en mis siguientes fics n-n.


End file.
